


The Epískt ævintýri of Vilhelm & Zophiel

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [7]
Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: A young man named Vilhelm Larsson, a dragon knight in the Kingdom of Belzerg, asked a girl he had eyes on for a long time out on a date and got rejected. But as days passed by during his depression, a sudden light came to him and sent a beautiful angel for him to regain his former self.But will the plan succeed the angel had for him or will things go on a different path?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	The Epískt ævintýri of Vilhelm & Zophiel

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
